4 Years Later
by starrysky781
Summary: Beck Oliver is a single dad working as a waiter to get by. Tori Vega is a world famous popstar. 4 years after the gang has graduated, and they are all in L.A. for a special concert. Beck and Tori are hopelessly in love, but this isn't a fairy tale, or is it? Adopted from foreverandalways98 and the 1st 4 chapters are all hers! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home," called Beck as he walked into his small apartment.

"Daddy!" called his four year old daughter, Holly as she ran up to give him a hug. "Me and Hannah are watching Cinderella, she just getted to the ball." Hannah was Holly's babysitter.

"Hi Mr. Oliver," greeted Hannah. Hannah was 12 years old and loved hanging out with Holly.

"Hey do you want me to drive you home now or are your parents picking you up?" asked a 23 year old Beck Oliver.

"Um Mum said that you can drop me off," said Hannah has she got off the couch only to be grabbed by Holly.

"Wait, can't you stay until the movie is finished?" Holly began to pout because she knew that Hannah could never say no to her puppy dog eyes.

Hannah gave Beck an 'if it's alright with you' look he nodded and she sat back down.

"Daddy can you pweaaase watch Cinderella with us?"

"Of course," Beck sat down and cuddled with his small child. She was beautiful she looked exactly like him, she didn't look at all like her mother who had left her and Beck to go study music in New York.

They watched Cinderella and her prince dance around at the ball until Holly asked her father a question "Daddy have you ever been in love?"

Beck was thought about the question for a will then replied "Beside loving you, twice."

"Was one of them my mummy?" when Holly asked this Beck had know idea what to say he had never said anything about Holly's mother to her, ever. Ever Hannah had stopped because she knew that Beck never talked about Holly's mother.

After a while Beck simply answered "Yes" this had both Holly and Hannah wondering about Holly's mother but also the other women that beck had loved.

"Will you tell us the story of how you fell in love with them?" asked Hannah.

"Okay. But I am only telling you the short version and I am changing there names so you don't go googling them."

Beck took a deep breath and decided to change the name of Holly's mother to Jessie. He didn't want holly to know her mothers name. He didn't want her to know anything about.. Jade.

He began the short version of how he fell for two girls. "_Alright, I was 16 and I went to Hollywood Arts High School and I had a girlfriend that I was crazy about, I'm calling her Jessie," _the two girls nodded but didn't say a thing they were to interested in the story. "_I had been dating Jessie for a year and 11 months. That's when she came along.. Victoria, she was so beautiful and talented." _Beck realized that he hadn't changed the second girls name.. Victoria Vega.

He decided to continue so that the girls didn't notice something was wrong. "_I fell for her straight away, she was so compassionate. One time I had a small roll in a movie but she accidentally got me fired, so she went to the set made up a fake name...um it was... Cystral Waters, shot a celebrity in the hand just to get my roll as waiter number 1 back," _the girls became extremely interested but still said nothing.

_"But I had Jessie and I didn't want to hurt her, a while later Jessie and I broke up and I almost kissed Tori, but she said that would be wrong because she was Jessie's friend. _

_A few months later Jessie and I got back together. After graduation Tori went of to Juliard and Jessie and I stayed here because she was pregnant and after you were born" _beck was pointing at his daughter, _"she realized she wasn't ment to be a mother and she went to study in New York."_

_"_Do you still love her?" Hannah asked

"Jessie? No she left us," beck sayed while cuddling his daughter that had just fallen asleep

"Of course not, I mean Victoria the girl that you never stopped loving although you had Jessie or whatever her real name is."

"With all my heart." Hannah was staring at Beck until he broke the silence.

"I better take you home,"

They got in the car and Beck asked his neighbor to watch his sleeping daughter for 15 minutes. Once they got to Hannah's house, Beck pulled out his wallet to pay Hannah for babysitting when he realized he was completely broke, he already had two jobs as a waiter/bar tender and janiter what was he going to do?

"Um, I, don't.." Beck started.

Hannah cut him off, "It's okay babysitting Holly is more like hanging with a friend I don't deserve to be paid for it,"

"Thank you" was all Beck could say as he drove off.

Hannah walked up to her room andstarted to read a **Dolly magazine **she opened to the first page that read "_Victoria Vega set to perform at her old high school Hollywood Arts for a benefit concert along with her famous high school friends Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and her so called frenemy, Jade West."_


	2. Chapter 2

The headline about Victoria Vega caught Hannah's eyes and she read half of the article about most of the old Hollywood Arts gang doing a benefit concert when she notice a question, two questions that tied everything together.

The questions where from an interview that **Dolly Magazine **had with Victoria Vega. The was about tori friends and time at Hollywood arts.

The first question that she realized was.. _**What was the weirdest thing your ever did in while attending Hollywood Arts?**_

Victoria'sanswer was, _**Well, this one time a close friend of mine had a small roll in a movie but I accidentally got him fired so I made up a fake name to get onto the set of the movie I think the name was Cystral Waters and put a celebrity in hospita,l but in the end I got him his role back. So it was worth.**_

Hannah couldn't believe it could Victoria Vega be Beck's Tori?

The second question that helped Hannah figure it all out was.. _**So we have talked about your relationship with Andre, cat and Robbie so how about**__**Jade?**_

And Victoria's answer was..._**Well we aren't exactly friends, more frenemies because well she didn't exactly trust me with her boyfriend at the time but when they broke up for a while she realized I wasn't going to hurt her like that, so we kinda became friends until graduation but then I never saw her again so I'm excited to see her again.**_

Thats when Hannah figured it all out. She knew that Jade West was Holly's mother, the famous Jade West, but she wasn't as famous as Victoria Vega the girl that Beck was in love with and had been since he was 16.

Hannah didn't know why but she wanted Beck to be happy which meant he had to be with Victoria, and she wanted to make sure this happened. She couldn't wait till the next day when she was babysitting Holly again.

She was going to tell Beck that the women he loved was coming back to L.A.

Beck had just woke up when the doorbell rang. "Hannah, what are you doing here, I don't work til 11 and Holly is still asleep,"

Hannah didn't answer his question she was to focused on Beck's love life. "why didn't you change her name?"

Beck was confused. "whose name? What are you talking about?"

Hannah just looked at him as though he was a retard. "Tori, you didn't change her name in the story, but you changed Jade's to Jessie why?"

Beck was shocked, he had no idea how she knew this "What? How did you..."

Beck was cut of by the sound of Hannah slamming her magazine onto the table, she quickly opened to the page about all of becks old friends and pointed to the questions that helped her to figure everything out.

She gave him time to read the the them before she told him about how she figured everything out and how all of his friends...

Tori Vega- the world famous singer/ actress/ songwriter

Jade West- the singer/ actress/ playwriter

Andre Harris-the successful musician/ music producer / songwriter

Cat Valentine- the famous singer/ actress/ broadway star

And Robbie Shapiro- the comedian

Where all coming back to L.A for a week she told him that this was his chance to start over with Tori.

But he told her "She is a big celebrity, she has moved on, why would she want to be with a guy like me?"

"Because she loves you," Beck turned around to see his former best friend Andre Harris standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tori, are you ready we have to be at the airport in an hour?" Jack yelled as he opened the door with his key and walked into Tori's huge house, Jack was Tori's manager.

Victoria Vega came down the stairs looking amazing as usual, she hadn't changed much since high school, however she wasn't quite as skinny she had gained muscle from all the tours and movies and even from running away from the paparazzi. "yeah, I just gotta get my wallet, okay, how do I look?."

"Tori, you look absolutely beautiful," Jack said staring at her until she gave him a disapproving look. "I know professional only, blah blah blah you still love him, blah" she gave him the same look again and he shut up.

Their ride to the airport was silent until Jack finally asked "Hey Tori, how can you love a guy that you never even dated?"

Tori thought about it for a while and simply said, "He was a really great guy," even just thinking about him made her blush and smile. But the smile would soon go after she realized that she hadn't talked to him in 4 years, that she didn't know where he lived for all she knew he could be married. The thought of this had tears running down her face.

"Aww, Tori everything will work out for you, I know it will how could it not you're Victoria Vega."

A minute later Tori and Jack had arrived at the airport and like always as soon as they got out of the car the paparazzi were their waiting for her, they started coming at her with questions but Tori took no notice of them she was to excited to get home and see her parents and Trina who she hadn't seen since Christmas and her friends that she hadn't seen since graduation except for Cat and Andre who had both been to a concert of hers. Tori and Jack got on her private jet(yes that's how famous she is) Tori fell asleep instantly.

**Back at Becks house**

**"**Andre, oh my god what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived? Wow, I have missed you?" Beck said with a giant smile on his face as he ran up to hug his best friend from Hollywood Arts.

"OMG, your Andre Harris, like the Andre Harris." said Hannah who also had a giant smile on her face.

"Yeah that's me? And who may you be?"

"I'm Hannah, I babysit Holly," replied Hannah. Which still left Andre confusedbecause he had no idea who Holly was until she came down the stairs.

"Daddy?" called Holly.

"Coming Holly," Beck turned to Andre with an apologetic look

"Hey I'll just be a minute I have to get her dressed and showered, and stuff. Hannah can you please show Andre the coffee is." and then Beck was gone.

"Hey, I don't know Beck had a daughter how old is she? And where is her mother?"

Hannah looked at Andre still amazed that she was talking to the famous Andre Harris but she still replied, "Holly is 4 and her mother Jade left when she was a baby,"

"Oh, so does Holly know about Jade because she is coming back for the concert too?"

"No Holly has no idea, I had to figure it out myself, and I don't think beck wants her to know." Andre nodded "How do you know that Tori still loves Beck because I know that he loves her?"

This question made Andre smile. "Well I found out when I went to one of her concerts, but do you mind if I tell you when Beck comes back so I can tell you both?"

Hannah was excited "sure." then her and talking talked about random stuff until Beck and Holly came down stairs.

"Andre this is my daughter Holly, and Holly baby this is my friend Andre." said beck.

"Hellwo, andway?"

"Hi, Holly it's nice to meet you." said Andre.

"Beck, Andre is going to tell you about what happened at one of Tori's concerts,"

Beck was confused, until Holly asked "like the tori from daddy's story the one that he loves?" Holly's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes, that Tori the one that your daddy loves and the one that loves your daddy back!" said Andre.

"Wait,what makes you think that Andre,?" Beck asked still a little confused.

"Well, I went to one of Tori's concert a while back...


	4. Chapter 4

_*Flashback*_

_Andre showed the man at the door his VIP pass and walked backstage of the 'Victoria Vega: Make It Shine' concert and started to watch his best friend perform a few of the songs that they sang while at Hollywood Arts along with a lot of her new songs. He stood there and watched her, amazed until someone finally approached him._

_"She's amazing, right?" asked a man around his age._

_"Yeah, I've known her since high school she just keep getting better," replied Andre._

_"Ohhhh..umm, Andre Harris right?" the man asked. Andre nodded with a smile. "Tori told me you were coming" he explained._

_"Yeaaaah, are you guys like dating or something?" asked Andre._

_"Oh, no. I'm Jack, Tori's manager. I wish we were dating but no, she's in love with somebody that she went to high school with, you probably know him, ummm, what's his name? Oh yeah Beck Oliver?" explained jack._

_"Beck?" Andre was confused. "No way, they never even dated?"_

_"Yeah I know, but trust me I've tried to take her out like a million times but trust me she loves him."_

_"Who loves who?" both Andre and Jack turned around to see Tori standing behind her breathless after finishing her concert._

_"We were just talking about-" Jack began until Andre cut him off._

_"Nothing."_

_"Ummm, okay. Well Andre what are you doing over there I haven't seen you in ages. Give mama some sugar." Tori joked as she held out her arms waiting for her best friend to give her a hug._

_**End flashback *Back at Beck's house***_

"And that's what happened" said Andre as he ended his story about Tori being in love with Beck.

"OMG, Beck I can't believe it." Hannah said with a giant smile on her face.

"Daddy are you gonna marry Tori Vega?" Holly asked looking up at her dad from his lap and with wide and excited eyes.

Beck gave out a small chuckle and replied to his daughter "No, I'm not going to marry her."

"But, but why not, she loves you," said a confused Hannah.

"Okay first of all we would just get married, second of all she doesn't love me," explained Beck.

Everyone just stopped and gave him a look as if to say '_did you not just hear the story' _then Andre spoke " Beck I wasnt lying, that is exactly what happened. So what are you talking about?"

"She doesn't love me, she loves who I was, the old Beck. The up and coming actor not the Beck with a daughter and can barely pay the bills.

"From what I can tell they're the exact same person, just more grown up," said Andre.

"Well you can tell wrong." replied beck.

"She loves you daddy, and you loves her so why doesn't you just tell her that and then we can all live happily evers afters." said Holly, she made it sound so simple as if it was a fairy tale.

"Baby,it's not that easy, I-" Beck was cut off.

"Hate to break it to you, but it really is." Andre was the one that had cut him off.

"Okay, well I have to get ready for work, Hannah can you watch Holly. I'm sorry Andre, we can catch up later, oh and I already have tickets to the benefit concert for Holly and I."

"Oh Beck I already got you four VIP tickets, thought you would want to bring friends" said Andre.

"Um, alright me and Holly will take them and Hannah do you want to come and bring a friend? I'll give my parents my tickets." Beck said as he started for the stairs.

"Are you serious I get to go backstage, omg wow." Hannah was almost screaming, as she waved goodbye to Andre, while getting Holly something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's POV

As so as I got to the airport I went to parents house. I was staying there will I was in LA because I haven't seen them in a year, my job keeps me so busy. Jack was staying at a hotel which was great because sometimes I just want to get away from him like we are nonstop together but it is his job. After i saw my family I decide to met up with whoever was already in LA, I only had Cat and Andre's numbers but I knew that Andre had everyone's number and I also knew that he got to LA a day before me, i love twitter. so I called him.

"Hey Andre it's tori."

"Hey Tori, whats up?"

"I was wondering when everyone was getting home for the concert, I know that you still talk to everybody so do you know? Because if everyone is here I fought that we could have dinner tonight?" I asked. I was so excited to see the whole gang back together again, well almost the whole gang.

"Well actually Cat and Robbie or shall I saw Mr. and Mrs. Soon-to-be-Shapiro will be getting in at 2AM tomorrow morning and Jade twitted that she won't be here till tomorrow afternoon, but I wouldn't mind having dinner with you."

"Yay! See you at 8 at umm," I couldn't think of a good restaurant wait what about the one Trina was talking about today, oh, what it called, that's it Johnny's! "See ya at Johnny's." I was kinda keen on going to this restaurant because of the way Trina talked about it and for some reason she kept joking about the service so I had to know what she was on about. So before he could reply I hung up on Andre.

"Wait, Tori that's probably not a great idea, that where. Oh hold up, she hung up on me." Andre said on the other side of the dead line.

While getting ready to go see Andre I started thinking about how much happier I am in L.A. I think I should move back before I knew it I was online looking at mansions I needed something with a big gate to keep out paparazzi and really crazy fans, I was loving the idea of moving back and once I really thought about I knew I had to not only for my family but also my acting. Then I found the most perfect house, I didn't have to worry about money, I sometimes think I have to much money I placed called the real estate people about the house and we set up a meeting for tomorrow about buying the new amazing house and also selling my old one. I knew Jack would be angry that I made this decision so quick but there is just something about L.A. Once I got of the phone, Andre texted me telling me he was outside, why not just knock? And I thought we where meeting at the restaurant?

"Andre!" I yelled while giving him a huge hug.

"Hey, Tori." he hugged back.

"Listen there is something I have to tell you about this rest-" he started but I had to tell him.

"Guess what? I'm moving back to LA!" I yelled again.

"What? Really that's great!"

We decide to take his car, since I only had my parents car right now. The whole drive we talked about random stuff and I also asked him what he was going today before I interrupted by telling him about moving home, but he said he forgot.

As soon as we got to the restuarant Andre said he needed to pee so decided to head over to the bar, even though boys pee fast. I was walking towards the bar while reading the specials board, I was a little hard to read because I had dark glasses on a hat(I wasn't in the mood to be mobbed by fans or reporters, that's when I ran in to some guy, he must of been a waiter because I spilt drinks all over him, and a little on me. Shit!

Becks POV

Shit! I just got drinks spilt every where, I ever got a bit on one of the customers, I'm so fired! Oh my god, how I am going to pay the bills, how am I going to.. There were a million things going though my head until...

"I am so sorry," I knew that voice... "I think it's coming out" she spoke again while rubbing my shirt attempting to get the drinks of my shirt, it wasn't working but I didn't care, although I was kind of having da ja vu, I didn't care because in front of me was Tori Vega, I couldn't see her face but I knew it was her, I was sure of it. There was so much going through my head all I could say was...

Tori's POV

"I think your making it worse" said the guy who I had spilt drinks all over, hold on I knew that voice... I looked up at him and he spoke again "Da ja vu, right?" I lifted my glasses to see Beck Oliver. "Beck?" was all I could say. I couldn't believe I was standing right in front of him I took of my glasses and hat. That's when Andre came out of the toilets with his hat and glasses on. But I didn't take my eyes off of Beck.

"Ohhhh, I remember thing I was going to tell you now" spoke Andre.

"I think I figured it out" I said, still staring at Beck, while he was staring right back at me. We both had massive smiles on our faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long, I feel awful. But i went through and fixed some mistakes and wrote this chapter. Merry Christmas, and Enjoy!  
**

Tori's POV

"It's really you!" i said to Beck. I can't believe he's actually here. Stop staring, the little voice in my head told me.

I lowered my gaze and felt my cheeks heating up.

"Wow Toro you look great!" Beck exclaimed with an easy going smie. We both laughed at that and for a minute it was just the two of us.

"Ah hem," said Andre. Real subtle dude! He smirked at me when i turned my head to glare at him.

"Hey bro, sorry I didn't tell you we were coming." said Andre. Wait he was in contact with Beck?

"You two still talk?" I interupted.

"Not really he just popped up this morning," said Beck.

"Anyways as much as I would love to continue, I have a job to do. Later guys, it was really great seeing you Tori," Beck said.

"Yeah sure we have a lot to catch up on," I said shakily. I can't believe he is actually here! Wow I've missed him.

"Let's get some food Tori," said Andre.

**Not my best work, but I need some ideas as i continue. This is my first Victorious story so i have to get used to these charcters but be free to review or PM me about this story or any of my others. Thanks for reading!**

**starrysky781 ;)**


End file.
